For instance, a notebook personal computer includes a display device and a main device. In general, the main device is provided with an upper cover and an input device having a keyboard. Also, in some of this type of input device, the keyboard is assembled to the upper cover from the back side of the upper cover. In such an input device, a plurality of key openings is formed in the upper cover, and a plurality of key tops provided in the keyboard is inserted in the respective key openings from the back side of the upper cover and is exposed to the front side of the upper cover (see, for instance, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-200677).
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2009-294809, 2013-122729, and 2013-242729.
In the above-mentioned input device, if depression of a key top occurs when the key top is pressed, the perceived quality of the input device may be reduced. Therefore, in order to improve the perceived quality of the input device, it is preferable to reduce depression of each key top when pressed. Here, the “depression” means causing a gap or space between the keyboard and the upper cover due to a bend of the keyboard base when a key is pressed.
Also, in an input device in which the keyboard is assembled to the upper cover from the back side of the upper cover, an approach may be taken in which the keyboard is bonded to the upper cover. However, in the case where the keyboard is bonded to the back surface of the upper cover, it may become difficult to separate the keyboard from the upper cover when the input device is disassembled.
Thus, in an input device in which the keyboard is assembled to the upper cover from the back side of the upper cover, an approach may be taken in which the keyboard is fixed to the upper cover by screws. However, in the case where the keyboard is fixed to the upper cover by screws, a large number of screws has to be used, and man-hours for assembly and disassembly of the input device is increased.
As an aspect, the technique disclosed in the present application aims to decrease the man-hours for assembly and disassembly of the input device while reducing depression of each key top when pressed.